Going Through Changes
by anekimetes
Summary: Shy glances, nervous chortles, timid smiles- all that was normal for newly weds, but for them, it was something more. /for SS month/ sasusaku.


**GOING THROUGH CHANGES**

* * *

Hot breezes of wind were hitting her face, her hair blowing with the moving air. Tiny particles of sand could also be felt by her skin as another blow of wind hit her messy locks, spreading them all over her face. She stopped in her tracks, sighing for the hundredth time that day, She made yet another attempt to move the strands of her hair away from her line of sight, successfully unblocking her vision.

"When in the World will we reach sunagakure?" The pink-haired medic of Konohagakure asked in frustration.

"Are you tired already?" questioned the raven haired man who the only one to keep her company in the burning desert.

"I didn't know the journey will be _this_ long!" She exclaimed, a frown decorating her face.

"We're almost there." Smirked the dark-haired man.

Tying her hair into a bun, as tightly as she could, she continued to walk along side her companion. The sand was flying everywhere in the air, only to make it even more difficult for her to be able to see the silhouette of her destination.

The large eagles could be seen high above them, spreading their wings across the sky, like stars floating in the galaxy, they felt so brave, brave because they didn't fear a fall. Even though everything was barely visible because of the dust particles blurring the scenery, this scene was still quite apparent to his eyes for he was the only rinnegan-user alive.

It wasn't long until his eyes caught sight of the tomb-like structure of the kazekage-building of sunagakure. He looked over his shoulder to find his pink-haired companion sulking, a look of vexation decorating her features.

A smirk crossed his lips.

"Aren't you the one who suggested we walk?" his question seemed more like a comment. A comment to tease the already annoyed pinkette.

She didn't say a word, just looked at him with a pouting face, her cheeks appearing chubby, lipspursing like a bud of rose, eyes narrowed, eyebrows frowned, and she had _no idea_ just how cute she looked to him like that.

So he looked away, because he couldn't let her see the blush on his cheeks.

"Look Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, joy evident in her voice as she continued "I can see it, the dome of the building. We're almost there!", her finger pointing towards their destination. And it took his aback when she suddenly grabbed him by his arm, pulling forward. ''Hurry up!'' she insisted, forcing him forward.

He mumbled a quiet 'hum' at her action and followed her lead.

Two ninjas clad in the chunin uniform of suna could be seen, waiting for them at the check-post.

''Good evening.'' one of them greeted.

''Good evening!'' The rosette replied as cheery as ever. ''We're here to meet the kazekage concerning an important issue.'' She explained.

''Sure.'' the young chunin smiled as he bent down and took out what seemed like a filed paper. ''Um, your name?'' he questioned.

''Haru-''

'' _Uchiha_.'' She was cut off by the hoarse, sonorous voice of Sasuke. '' _Uchiha_ Sakura.'' he exaggerated, emphasizing _Uchiha_.

''y-yeah.'' she whispered to herself, feeling a wave of heat brushing her whole being. Butterflies fluttering in her stomach and the never ceasing thumping of her heart just added gasoline to the fire in her chest. Not the harsh and scorching type, but the warm and blissful kind of fire. A fire that she liked a lot. And a fire that _only he_ could set her heart on.

She could already feel the radiating heat of her cheeks and redness of her ears. She needed to get used to it. She _had_ to get used to it. Even though they had _just_ gotten married, and she had _just_ changed her surname, and they had _just_ started living like a real couple, the changes around them were drastic. The atmosphere, they way they would interact, the way Sasuke would look at her; with even more affection and the back of her clothes. _Everything_ had changed. And it was a proof of the fact that they were more than just mere lovers. More than two people caring for each other, sharing touches and kisses, they were a family now. And that thought alone was enough to send shivers down her spine.

Even though she had dreamt about it ever since she was twelve, experiencing the perks of being Uchiha Sasuke's wife for real was a totally different story. A totally different feeling. A totally different _world_.

 _And she couldn't wait for what awaited her next._

She was broken out of her haphazard thoughts as she felt a warm hand placed on her head, she looked at her side, only to find her husband looking at her with a serene expression.

''Lets get going.'' he told her. She nodded.

* * *

Side by side, they walked. Neither too far, nor too close. If she said she didn't want to hold his hand, she'd be lying to herself. She wanted to do it, like she'd normally do. Feel his warmth, the texture of his skin, the roughness, the protectiveness; but somehow, she _couldn't_ do it that day.

Luckily, they had already reached the kazekage's office so she didn't have to ponder over that thought anymore.

They entered the building, people greeting them as they passed them by. At the door of the office, Kankuro was spotted by his dark eyes as he waved a hand at him and Sasuke nodded in approval.

''Here to meet Gaara?'' he inquired as he approached the two.

''Hn.'' Sasuke murmured.

''I'll tell him about your arrival. Wait here for a sec.'' he told them before disappearing into the room. He came out after a minute and gestured them to come in as Sasuke started moving, Sakura right behind him.

''Welcome.'' the red-haired man sitting on the desk placed at the corner of the spacious room acknowledged their presence.

''Thanks.'' Sakura uttered, sitting down.

They took their seats in front of the kazekage. His hair were shorter than they had last remembered them too be. The mark on his forehead still visible and adorning his profile, his nonchalant eyes focusing the two shinobi.

''What brings you here, Sasuke?'' the fifth kazekage questioned.

''Kaguya's white zetsu army.'' the male Uchiha stated.

* * *

The discussion ended quickly and the two of them walked out of the building.

''Was that all?'' questioned an anxious Sakura.

He nodded, yes.

''Seriously? that only lasted for fifteen minutes. We came that far for just that?'' she continued.

''No.'' was all he spoke.

"No?" she said after a small pause. An eyebrow raised and a confused look in her glistening orbs.

"come with me." He stated as he started moving in a particular direction.

' _What's wrong?' 'where are we going' 'what are you thinking'_ and many other questions sure arose in her conscience but knowing the secretive nature of her husband, she just smiled before following the path that he lead.

He stopped right in front of a large building. It seemed like a hotel, people were moving in and out of the place, many of them greeting the two travelers. Sakura took a deep breath before they walked into the hotel, the counter was located at some distance from the entrance.

"Good evening, Uchiha-san." The man at the counter greeted and, as always, Sasuke nodded. "How can I help you?" the man continued.

"We have reservations." Sasuke stated.

And she _still_ couldn't get what was on his mind. Even more anxiousness took her over and she _still_ tried to figure out Sasuke's plans.

Sasuke turned around to face her, a gentle look embellishing his profile as he locked his eyes with hers.

"You worry too much." He said, a small smile crossing his lips. A smile _only she_ would receive from him.

And somehow, this smile felt different from his usual ones. Sure, his usual smiles were also heart warming for her but this one was different. It gave her a strange kind of sensation in her lower belly, something like thunders and lightening. And she wanted to feel it again. _And again. And again._

Then he flicked her forehead, lightly, carefully; as he turned around once again to get the keys from the previous man. Her palm was still placed on her forehead because his warmth was still there. The very spot that he had touched, it still held his lingering scent. And she wanted to feel that _once more_. She wanted to be _touched_ by him once more.

They entered their room, one after another. It was quite large. The walls were grey, dark blue curtains covering the large window. A large bed was placed in the middle, a coffee table at one of the corners.

"Why are we here, Sasuke-kun?" she questioned after all as she couldn't take any more confusions.

''For a change.'' he told her.

''Change?" she asked once more.

And this time, he did not answer. He just moved forward, too close to where she was standing. Her heart was already pounding in her chest and she could feel her body heat up as he held his hand up to her face. His finger tips brushing her soft skin, his eyes looking into hers. He placed his palm on her face, cupping her cheek. He caressed her skin, his thumb stroking the area near her lips. His deep eyes were the only thing that she could see at the moment and everything else turned dark. Just his eyes, looking into hers and _she wanted to get drowned into them_.

''Get some rest here.'' he said with a tender look adorning his features. ''we're going to a hot spring near by.''

And that, left her speechless. She stayed quiet, just nodding her head at his words, as he pulled away and walked over to the bed and sat on its corner. She followed him and settled herself next to him.

It was quiet for a second until she stared talking.

''We can buy some goods from here.''

''Hn.'' he mumbled.

''And some new clothes, too.'' she continued.

''Wedding rings.'' he said.

Staying quiet for a second, Sakura diverted her gaze from him, looking into nothings, just wandering her eyes around.

''We don't need them.'' She stated after a while.

''Why?'' came out as his query.

She said nothing, turned around with her back facing him. She untangled the knot of her cloak and took it off her shoulders until her back was visible. A red piece of cloth decorated with the crest of the Uchiha.

''Isn't this enough of a proof of our marriage?'' She questioned him.

He kept looking at the red and white fan. The memories of his past flashing into his mind. All the people that had died long ago and felt like a faded memory to the rest of the world, still felt like yesterday to him. His father, his mother and his beloved brother, his _family_. But this woman next to him, wearing the same symbol on the back of her clothes, was like a new beginning to him. He wasn't the only one left, _he had her_. She was _his family_ now.

A smile crossed his lips as his fingers brushed against the back of her dress. The texture of the fabric and warmth of her body, the calming sensations took over his senses.

She shivered under his touch.

''Its enough.'' he stated later, as he bowed his head down, placing it over her shoulder, breathing in her scent. She flinched at first, at his sudden move, but gave into his touch later, leaning into his direction, living in the moment.

''Yeah.'' she whispered

 _She wanted to stay like that forever._

* * *

''How long will you take, Sasuke-kun?'' she questioned as she stood at the door of their hotel room.

''Coming.'' he said as he finally put his sandals on and reached the spot where she was standing.

''Let's get going, the hot springs are waiting.'' she cheered, her voice as joyous as ever.

Closing the door behind, the two of them started walking, and this time, _she didn't hesitate when she held his hand in hers._

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So here you go, guys. This one is for Sasusaku month 2017's prompt something more. I hope it was a good read, leave me reviews please!


End file.
